DJ3K
DJ3K was a mini-game in Club Penguin. The DJ3K itself was invented by Club Penguin's resident inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy. DJ3K was a way for penguins to create their own music for their igloo. It also serves as an add-on to the DJ Table in the Night Club. It was released on July 25, 2008, the same time the Music Jam 2008 started. You could bring your Yellow Puffle along in the game and it would dance and earn you more points, earning you more coins. On July 17, 2014, when the Music Jam 2014 began, DJ3K was closed and replaced by SoundStudio. SoundStudio brought a whole new experience to the game, allowing you to "share your beats in the Dance Club for penguins to like."Issue 32 of the Club Penguin Magazine Gameplay playing DJ3K.]] The way to earn coins in this game is to let your penguin sit and press a button every 10 minutes. Move your mouse to click all the buttons on the DJ Table and make music. The better the music sounds, the more coins you will make. A signal as to how many coins you are making is what your penguin or puffle is doing and the lights in the background. There is also a way to leave your screen for 5 minutes and you will get some coins. Records Since June 26, 2009, players could buy records for the DJ3K in Game Upgrades catalog for 75 coins each, allowing more tunes to be used in the game. The three records, Jungle, Funky and Festival, each add different sounds. When Music Jam 2010 started, three more records were added: Reggaetron, Desi-bel, and House Blend. In October 2011, the Monster Muzak record was released as well. Glitches *When starting the game, a yellow puffle will appear along with your penguin saying "I put these on three lines. Not a good haiku." *If you pressed the "X" button on the game while not playing, your penguin would be playing. This glitch was later fixed. *There was a glitch where you could push tab a few times and a yellow box would be around the "X". Click enter and it would say "You have earned 10,000 coins". This was later fixed. *On August 20, right before the Frozen Party, you could play DJ3K instead of SoundStudio.https://twitter.com/Pup1one/status/502292389323476995 Trivia *It was Franky's favorite game. *The name DJ3K means Disc Jockey 3000, as the letter "K" stands for thousand (this may mean it was made by Gary considering that most of his gadgets end with the number 3000). Gallery Dj3kyouhou.png|Gameplay Stampbook Polaroid Characters 3.png|Cadence playing DJ3K as seen in a Stamp Book photograph DJ3KPenguin.png|A peach penguin experimenting the DJ3K machine DJ3KGary.jpg|Concept Art of DJ3K New Night Club.png|The DJ3K booth in the Night Club DJ3K construction.png|The Night Club before the game launched See also *Night Club *List of Gary's Inventions SWF *DJ3K *Choose Song References External links *New: Save Your Own DJ3K Music! - What's New Blog Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Inventions Category:Singleplayer Games